


Scars

by Hakkari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakkari/pseuds/Hakkari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some people see scars, and it is wounding they remember. To me they are proof of the fact that there is healing.” </p>
<p>― Linda Hogan</p>
<p>You know that there are demons everywhere, no matter where you turn. It’s not like you can escape them by slipping between the cracks of time.</p>
<p>Not that it’s going to stop you from damn well trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure that someone's done something like this already but I saw the quote and I thought it would be perfect for these two so enjoy <3

You know that there are demons everywhere, no matter where you turn. It's not like you can escape them by slipping between the cracks of time.

Not that it's going to stop you from damn well trying.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently in the bullshit 'time between time', whatever the fuck that means. Everyone is frozen around you, like you're in the middle of a wax museum or a statue garden. Not that you visited either of those very often before the game started, but you think you know enough about them to hazard a guess that this is what they are like.

Of course you just happened to be passing through a dream bubble when you decided to slip away, so you see Meenah hanging onto Karkat's every word (which is weird but whatever). There are a few dead trolls here and there, most of which you learned were friends of the remaining four in life. You don't really care enough to learn their names, though. 

You think you see movement to your left, a flash of black hair and orange horns. There's smoke wafting in the air, which makes no sense since it should be frozen like the rest of everything. You move away quickly after you think you hear a rasping laugh, as if someone's onto your escape. You glance back only once and see an almost demonic figure behind you, all massive horns and blank eyes. Her red lips are curled into a knowing smirk, and she takes a breath of her joint before moving on.

You're so distracted by the red figure that you don't notice someone else approaching behind you.

"Hi Dave!" 

You jump about fifty feet in the air at that, whipping around with your sword drawn only to see Megido grinning at you like a lunatic. She's not even scared of your pathetic attempt at self defense, wings flapping at the same beat they always did. 

You would be lying if you said that you didn't have their pattern memorized. _Flap. Beat. Flap. Beat. Flap. Beat._

It was calming, like a clock that was actually on time. Which they never were on the meteor.

You realize after a moment that you still haven't really acknowledged her beyond trying to stab her scrawny ass with your sword. Not that she was as scrawny anymore, definitely curvier than Terezi and her skin and bones form-

"Hey Megido." You quickly banish all those other thoughts from your head. You came into cut-time (that was what she called it, the musical term which meant the space between notes) to relax, not get riled up. "You know your scary ass demon sister-mom-whatever-the-fuck?"

"My dancestor?"

"Sure. She's still fuckin' terrifying, in case you were wondering."

Aradia drops to the ground next to you, folding her wings behind her. She tugs on your arm and forces you into sitting down. You happen to be right in front of your sister and her girlfriend. 

This is still downright creepy.

"Well, I don't think she ever stopped be terrifying."

"I didn't know she could come here like we could."

Aradia sends you a funny look, and then bursts into laughter. You feel your cheeks heat up and your brow furrows, but you play it off. She notices the tinging in your cheeks and relaxes. "She is the Witch of Time. All Time players can move through cut time if they so desire."

"Oh."

It's weird, thinking that right now you and Aradia are having a full conversation while practically no time at all passes for everyone else. You thought you'd get used to it after the first couple of times, but it still hasn't grown on you yet. The troll doesn't seem to mind it at all though, scooting closer to you. Almost uncomfortably so. You move a few inches away from her.

"So, what brings you here?" She's grinning again, and damn if that isn't the scariest grin you've ever seen. You know how to deal with Terezi and her terrifying maw, but Aradia's a different story. Terezi will put on an act to scare, Aradia always just seems so genuine in her enthusiasm.

You don't really want to talk about your problems, though. Not right now. So you turn the question around on her. "What about you?" 

You're not surprised when she goes along with your clumsy transition. She always does, though you're not sure why. "I dunno, actually. It's just really peaceful here! I love talking with my friends and everything, of course, but it's nice to have some quiet sometimes."

She glances at you and smiles. "Don't you feel the same?"

No. No, you don't. Cut time is peaceful until you notice how wrong everything is. The _tick. **tock.**_ of every clock and even time itself is just off, and it bothers you when you know it shouldn't. You can't stand it when a clock is even a second off - it's twice as bad here when the beats are off entirely. 

"Sure."

She frowns at you, shifting to her knees and placing her hands on your shoulders. When did she get so tall? Your train of thought gets cut kind of short when she moves closer to you and if you look down you see her boobs (okay, yeah, way bigger than Terezi's) and if you look up you see her eyes searching your entire fucking being.

You look up, of course. You're a real fucking gentleman, after all. Also she's hypnotizing in a way, and you're starting to notice that her irises are filling with red. It's a darker shade than your's and Karkat's but it's still red. 

She lets out a frustrated huff after a couple of seconds of staring down at you, flopping back onto her rear. "What's your deal, Dave? Seriously I can read so many others and then there's you."

"Sorry to spoil the creepy psychic alien thing you had going on there."

Then she leans forward and snatches off your shades. You don't even have time to fight her off. She gently places them next to her and smiles. "What the fuck, Megido?" She doesn't fight you as you take them back from her and put them on your face. In fact, her grin widens like she's the Cheshire Cat.

"I just wanted to see your eyes, is all."

"Oh man don't tell me you've been talkin' to Tz I really don't want to deal with anything that deals with my ex's bull-" 

She raises a hand. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Of dying. For real. You have the scars of death all over you, right? They're slowly marking you up, though some are fainter than others." Her smile softens, and she tilts her head, unfurling her wings. "Right?"

This was definitely not what you signed up for. Not at all. "Look, I... How the fuck did you even know that?"

Wordlessly she begins to lift up her shirt. Her stomach is smooth, obviously, no belly button, and there are her grub marks just like Terezi has and-

"Oh."

Her entire torso is covered in scars, most of which look as though she was impaled at one point or another. She quietly lowers her shirt again. "Those were from the first time I died. Before the game."

"I wasn't exactly happy when I learned that they were still there. You know my friend killed me right? He didn't mean to but it's not exactly a good memory." She turns, looks at you. "You're the first person I've ever shown those to."

She looks at you expectantly, and you sigh. "You know the things I do for psycho alien chicks..." You lift your own shirt and show off your own scars. There are some from deaths you don't even know about, a few from deaths you do. They're all faint, mostly because they never actually happened to you. In fact, compared to Aradia's battle wounds, you look absolutely pathetic. 

Still, she gazes curiously at them, then flaps closer before landing on her knees again. She gently traces a sword wound - Jack had gotten you in some timeline, obviously - with her finger and you shiver. She removes her finger and smiles at you.

"You know what I've learned, though? I may never show my stomach to Sollux, not that he can see them anyway, but... They're beautiful in their own way. Like, they tell a story but only you know how that story began and how it's going to end. The other players will probably have scars too, from when they die in god-tier, but for Time players we have so many stories with so many endings!" The excitement is back in her eyes and smile and you forget that you're still holding up your shirt when she traces another scar with more force.

You're pretty sure that if anyone else could actually move and see you that this would look erotic as fuck. You're pretty sure that crazy-Megido's somewhere in the bushes getting off on this shit, and your sister and Kanaya are standing right over you both, frozen in eternal conversation. Still, you don't fight it when Aradia completely removes your shirt and struggles with your cape in order to see the rest of your scars along your arms and neck. And when she places a warm kiss on a particularly nasty scar on your neck (you're pretty sure you remember the Dave that got that one, but you're not sure) you don't fight it either.

Soon you're having an impromptu make out session on the floor in front of all of your friends and acquaintances. It doesn't really go any farther than both of your shirts being removed (her own was only partially off, really), but you're tracing each story between kisses. Neither of you ask about how a death happened or why you had both died so many times. Those are painful pieces that are told on your skin, without words.

Finally you stop, both pull away. She pulls down her shirt and you put your own back on. You both only look at each other, no more words exchanged. You know each other now, better than anyone else could ever know. 

When you return to normal time, you're still scrubbing red lipstick off of your neck.


End file.
